<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Melody by wtfpinkmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209830">Sweet Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk'>wtfpinkmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Piano, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon estava dormindo no auditório quando o som suave do piano atingiu seus ouvidos, o acordando surpreso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Músicas que aparecem:<br/>1- Bol4 - To My Youth<br/>2- Ra.D - I'm In Love (Kihyun Cover)</p>
<p>Perdoem os erros, espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não era para Hyungwon estar ali, no auditório, muito menos dormindo no local. Mas ele não tinha muitas escolhas, ou ele ia para a aula de Teoria Musical, ou ele matava aula no auditório; claro que ele escolheu a segunda opção. Não era a primeira vez que o garoto se escondia nas últimas fileiras do auditório para matar aula e dormir, era o lugar perfeito pois ninguém nunca imaginaria que alguém fosse matar aula ali, já que supostamente o local era proibido durante os períodos de aula.</p>
<p>Diferente dos outros dias, Hyungwon não foi acordado pelo som estridente de seu despertador dizendo que era para ele voltar para suas aulas, mas sim pelo som suave de um piano. O garoto acordou mais surpreso do que quando era acordado pelo despertador. Não era para ter ninguém ali, nem ele, nem qualquer outra pessoa, mas lá estava ele, sendo acordado por alguém que tocava suavemente o piano.</p>
<p>Sem querer mostrar que estava presente, se ajeitou no banco e observou o local: As fileiras de poltronas continuavam na escuridão, só a luz do palco estava acessa e no palco havia um garoto de cabelos castanhos deslizando seus dedos pelas teclas do piano. Hyungwon por estar longe demais não conseguia ver direito o rosto do garoto, mas esse parecia estar concentrado na música que tocava.</p>
<p>E que bela música Hyungwon estava ouvindo.</p>
<p>A melodia era suave, era perceptível o toque de sentimentos na melodia e Hyungwon ficou encantado com o que estava ouvindo.</p>
<p>Infelizmente Hyungwon não era um cara de sorte. Seu despertador começou a tocar alto e estridente, assustando tanto ele quanto o garoto do piano.</p>
<p>“Quem está aí?” A voz do garoto que tocava piano soou.</p>
<p>Hyungwon soltou um palavrão para ele mesmo antes de se levantar e se mostrar presente.</p>
<p>“Desculpa.” Disse se curvando levemente. “Não queria te interromper.” Hyungwon caminhou até o palco, o garoto lhe observava sem dizer nada.</p>
<p>As sobrancelhas do garoto se franziram assim que Hyungwon se apoiou no palco.</p>
<p>“Você não deveria estar aqui...” Disse o garoto.</p>
<p>“Nem você, mas aqui estamos nós.” Hyungwon sorriu. “O que você estava tocando... Você que compôs?”</p>
<p>O garoto lhe encarou por alguns segundos antes de se virar para suas partituras e assentir.</p>
<p>“Legal! É bem bonita... Fala sobre o que?”</p>
<p>O garoto nada respondeu, se levantou pegando suas coisas e Hyungwon, surpreso com a atitude do outro, subiu no palco e foi para a frente do garoto.</p>
<p>“Ei! Tudo bem se não quiser responder, só queria saber pois realmente achei a música bonita.”</p>
<p>“Obrigado.” Disse sem expressão. “Mas eu realmente preciso ir, você pode me dar licença?” Tentou desviar de Hyungwon mas o mesmo o impediu novamente.</p>
<p>“Posso pelo menos saber seu nome?” Hyungwon disse sem graça. O garoto suspirou e revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>“Kihyun.”</p>
<p>“Eu sou o Hyungwon, prazer.” Sorriu.</p>
<p>O garoto, Kihyun, não disse nada, apenas desviou de Hyungwon e se encaminhou para a saída.</p>
<p>“Não fale para ninguém que me viu aqui!” Hyungwon gritou para Kihyun antes de o garoto sair do auditório.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uma semana se passou e Hyungwon não se encontrou com Kihyun novamente, nem no auditório e nem por acaso em algum canto da faculdade. Hyungwon realmente queria encontrar o garoto, ou apenas escutar aquela música novamente. Mas após uma semana procurando pelo garoto, ele simplesmente desistiu.</p>
<p>E lá estava ele novamente, dormindo no auditório, porém, dessa vez ele não foi acordado com o som suave do piano, nem com o som estridente de seu despertador, mas sim com uma forte luz que incomodava seus olhos.</p>
<p>“Que merda...?” Murmurou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.</p>
<p>Todas as luzes do auditório estavam acessas, isso fez com que se assustasse e olhasse para todos os lados a procura de algum funcionário, mas tudo o que ele encontrou foi o garoto de cabelos castanhos o encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.</p>
<p>Hyungwon se acalmou e acenou envergonhado para o garoto.</p>
<p>“Porque você está aqui de novo?” Kihyun perguntou.</p>
<p>“Hm... Eu... Durmo aqui... De vez em quando.” Coçou a nuca desviando o olhar.</p>
<p>O garoto nada respondeu, Hyungwon voltou a olha-lo, Kihyun caminhava para o palco, Hyungwon pegou suas coisas e o seguiu.</p>
<p>“Você vai tocar?” A pergunta era óbvia e Kihyun não respondeu.</p>
<p>Kihyun se sentou de frente para o piano e Hyungwon ficou em pé atrás dele. Observou o garoto retirar as partituras da mochila e arruma-las devidamente na sua frente.</p>
<p>A música não continha título, porém, havia letra em algumas partes. Hyungwon conseguiu ler, mas não comentou nada sobre.</p>
<p>Kihyun começou a tocar ignorando a presença atrás de si. Hyungwon acompanhava a melodia e a letra, compreendendo o que o garoto quis transmitir com a música. Não era a mesma da outra vez, mas era tão bonita quanto a outra.</p>
<p>Quando Kihyun acabou, Hyungwon sorriu e mesmo sem o garoto se virar, comentou:</p>
<p>“É muito bonita também.”</p>
<p>“Obrigado.” Agradeceu ainda sem se virar.</p>
<p>Hyungwon se sentou ao lado de Kihyun, invadindo o espaço pessoal do garoto, fazendo o mesmo lhe encarar.</p>
<p>“Você que compôs?” Outra pergunta óbvia, mas dessa vez Kihyun respondeu.</p>
<p>“Sim” E se virou para pegar as partituras, guardando-as na mochila.</p>
<p>“Já vai?” Perguntou Hyungwon surpreso.</p>
<p>Kihyun negou e retirou outra partitura da mochila, arrumando-as na sua frente. Hyungwon as observou, também não havia titulo, mas a letra estava quase completa.</p>
<p>Hyungwon esperou Kihyun começar a tocar e o garoto assim o fez, vendo que o outro não ia dizer mais nada.<br/>
Hyungwon novamente acompanhou a melodia e a letra, sentindo tudo o que a música transmitia: Felicidade, dor, tristeza e, por fim, passividade.</p>
<p>Ao acabar a música Kihyun se virou para Hyungwon, não deixando o garoto comentar, perguntou:</p>
<p>“Qual delas você gostou mais?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon foi pego de surpresa, mas tomou seu tempo para responder sinceramente ao garoto.</p>
<p>“Dentre as três que escutei... Acho que a primeira.”</p>
<p>Kihyun franziu as sobrancelhas. “Mas você nem ouviu ela inteira...”</p>
<p>“Mas o que ouvi me fez gostar dela.” Hyungwon sorriu. “Você compõe bem.”</p>
<p>“Obrigado.”</p>
<p>“Você escreve as músicas pensando em alguém?”</p>
<p>“Não necessariamente...” Murmurou e voltou-se para as partituras, recolhendo-as.</p>
<p>“Que curso você faz?"</p>
<p>“Você é muito curioso.” Murmurou novamente.</p>
<p>“Você pode me perguntar coisas também.” Kihyun não demonstrou nenhuma reação, mas perguntou.</p>
<p>“Porque você vem dormir aqui?”</p>
<p>“É o melhor lugar para matar aula. Ninguém nunca veio me procurar.” Hyungwon comentou e sorriu brincalhão. “Gosto de coisas proibidas.”</p>
<p>E pela primeira vez Hyungwon viu o sorriso de Kihyun.</p>
<p><em>Fofo.</em> Pensou, mas nada comentou.</p>
<p>Kihyun se levantou, pegando suas coisas e jogando a mochila sobre as costas. Hyungwon fez o mesmo.</p>
<p>“Faço fotografia.” Disse Kihyun. Hyungwon o olhou surpreso e abriu a boca para comentar, porém Kihyun foi mais rápido. “Até”. Se despediu e saiu o mais rápido possível dali, apagando as luzes e deixando um Hyungwon surpreso na escuridão.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon começou a matar aula no auditório mais frequentemente. Não era sempre que ele encontrava Kihyun lá, mas era o único jeito de vê-lo.</p>
<p>Havia dias que eles só trocavam cumprimentos e despedidas, Kihyun tocava algo no piano e Hyungwon ouvia em silêncio. Em outros dias Hyungwon procurava algum assunto para conversar enquanto Kihyun tocava, esse respondia com poucas palavras e se fosse uma pergunta pessoal Kihyun nem respondia.</p>
<p>Umas das perguntas que ele não respondia era o porquê de ir lá tocar o piano e era uma das perguntas que Hyungwon mais queria saber a resposta. Outra pergunta que Kihyun não respondia era quando Hyungwon perguntava quando ele iria tocar a música que ele tocou quando se conheceram. Além de Kihyun não responder, ele deixava de olhar Hyungwon nos olhos, deixando o mesmo intrigado.</p>
<p>Porém tudo o que é bom dura pouco.</p>
<p>Os dois estavam novamente no auditório, sentados lado a lado de frente para o piano, Kihyun tocando e Hyungwon em silêncio apreciando a música. Ficaram lá, daquele jeito, por quase meia hora. Quando foram se despedir, Kihyun retirou um envelope da mochila.</p>
<p>“Eu... Não virei mais...” Disse, olhando para o envelope em suas mãos. Hyungwon franziu as sobrancelhas.</p>
<p>“Porque?” Kihyun não respondeu. Olhou Hyungwon nos olhos e lhe entregou o envelope. “O que é isso?”</p>
<p>Kihyun sorriu. “Abra depois que eu sair.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas assentiu.</p>
<p>“Até mais, Hyungwon.” Kihyun se virou para sair mas Hyungwon segurou seu pulso o impedindo.</p>
<p>“Onde que eu posso te encontrar? Já que não irá mais aparecer aqui...” Kihyun sorriu fraco.</p>
<p>“Depende de você...” Foi tudo o que respondeu antes de se soltar de Hyungwon e sair.</p>
<p>Hyungwon continuou no auditório por mais alguns minutos. Sentado de costas para o piano encarava o envelope em suas mãos, se questionando o que tanto havia ali e o que tanto Kihyun quis dizer com “depende de você.”</p>
<p>Ele não enrolou muito, abriu o envelope cuidadosamente, retirando o conteúdo que havia dentro: Uma carta que foi cuidadosamente dobrada, dentro dessa, um convite para o show de talentos de formandos da universidade.</p>
<p>Hyungwon ficou surpreso, não só pelo conteúdo, mas por saber que Kihyun estava prestes a se formar. A diferença de idade deles não era nem um ano, então Hyungwon imaginou que deviam estar no mesmo semestre, porém o conteúdo que estava em suas mãos o diziam o contrário.</p>
<p>Hyungwon deixou o convite de lado e começou a ler o conteúdo da carta que Kihyun escreveu. A caligrafia limpa e delicada fez Hyungwon sorrir fraco involuntariamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Não irei me apresentar, nem adereçar essa carta a você, pois você sabe que sou eu que escreveu essa ela e eu sei que é você que está lendo-a.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Você deve estar se perguntando o que é isso exatamente, afinal, você tem sempre muitas perguntas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bem, isso é um convite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estou te convidando para minha apresentação. Sim, eu estou prestes a me formar, mas isso não é de importância no momento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas você vem me escutando tocar nos últimos meses e apesar de não conversarmos muito, sei que criamos uma amizade. E esse é um dos motivos para eu lhe convidar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Outro motivo são suas infinitas perguntas não respondidas por mim </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Porque você vem aqui?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quando você vai tocar a música que eu quero?... Você sabe qual! Aquela que você estava tocando no dia que nós conhecemos... A que eu sem querer atrapalhei...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Você escreve essas músicas pra alguém?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Por que eu não posso ter seu contato?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E por aí vai...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Como disse antes, você faz muitas perguntas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Claro que irei respondê-las, porém não aqui. Se quiser as respostas terá que ir no festival da faculdade.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Há várias razões para eu não responder suas perguntas e tudo vai ser esclarecido para você se você for na minha apresentação.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Então, Hyungwon, tudo depende de você.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Espero te ver em breve.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ao ler a carta o peito de Hyungwon se aquecia e seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso involuntário.<br/>
Ele pegou o convite novamente e o observou novamente, sem tirar o sorriso no rosto. Guardou todas as coisas na mochila e saiu do auditório.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No dia do festival Hyungwon estava visivelmente nervoso, sem razões para estar, afinal, não era como se fossem se conhecer pessoalmente pela primeira vez.</p>
<p>Ele e seu melhor amigo, Minhyuk, caminhavam pelo festival, observando as atrações que a universidade proporcionou enquanto não dava o horário do famoso Show de Talentos dos Formandos.</p>
<p>Minhyuk não fazia ideia do porquê Hyungwon querer tanto marcar presença no festival, afinal, nenhum deles era sociáveis, aquele tipo de evento não era a cara deles, porém Hyungwon insistiu tanto para Minhyuk lhe acompanhar que o garoto acabou cedendo. </p>
<p>Quando deu o horário do show de talentos, Hyungwon se dirigiu para o auditório da sua faculdade, o mesmo que conheceu Kihyun. Minhyuk lhe acompanhava em silêncio, cheio de perguntas que sabia que Hyungwon só responderia quando se sentisse confortável.</p>
<p>Hyungwon não demorou muito para explicar a situação pro melhor amigo. Ele contou tudo, desde quando conheceu Kihyun alguns meses atrás, até o último encontro com o garoto na semana anterior.</p>
<p>Minhyuk, então, entendeu o motivo de Hyungwon faltar tanto nas aula e estar tão diferente. Uma pergunta rodava em sua mente e está escapou pelos seus lábios antes que percebesse:</p>
<p>“Você gosta dele?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon não olhou para o melhor amigo, nem o reprovou pela pergunta, seus olhos estavam fixos no palco onde uma garota se apresentava. Minhyuk conhecia essa expressão, Hyungwon estava em dúvida, e já imaginava o motivo: Hyungwon não sabia pois nunca havia gostado de ninguém romanticamente.</p>
<p>“Como eu vou gostar de alguém que mal conheço?”</p>
<p>“Você não precisa conhecer bem a pessoa para começar a gostar dela. Se só a companhia da pessoa te faz bem por enquanto, você já pode ter começado a gostar da pessoa sem perceber.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon não respondeu por alguém segundos, estava pensativo, Minhyuk ficou lhe observando até o outro murmurar:</p>
<p>“Talvez eu goste dele.” Minhyuk sorriu levemente, não dizendo mais nada e se virando para observar as apresentações.</p>
<p>Hyungwon, após a frase dita, se desligou das apresentações por um tempo.</p>
<p>Ele gostava de Kihyun? Talvez. Mas será que Kihyun gostava dele?<br/>
Essa última pergunta fazia seu peito doer, ele não queria achar respostas para ela.</p>
<p>Não demorou muito para anunciarem Kihyun como o próximo a se apresentar.</p>
<p>Quando o garoto apareceu no palco, o coração de Hyungwon falhou algumas batidas, estava sorrindo fraco enquanto observava Kihyun caminhar até o piano e se ajeitar no mesmo, ele não demonstrou expressão alguma, Hyungwon queria muito saber o que se passava na mente do garoto naquele momento.</p>
<p>Kihyun não disse nada, colocou seus dedos sobre as teclas do piano, suspirou uma vez e começou a tocar e cantar, deixando Hyungwon surpreso.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Em algum momento<br/>
Eu costumava desejar desaparecer desse mundo<br/>
O mundo parecia tão escuro<br/>
E eu chorava toda noite<br/>
Eu me sentiria melhor<br/>
Se eu desaparecesse?<br/>
Eu tinha medo dos olhos<br/>
Dos outros em mim</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hyungwon estava impressionado. A voz do Kihyun era bela, o garoto estava tão focado na música que chegava a parecer um ser angelical.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Durante esses dias lindos<br/>
Eu estava sofrendo<br/>
Eu me odiava por não ser capaz<br/>
De receber amor<br/>
Minha mãe, meu pai<br/>
Apenas olhavam para mim<br/>
Não é como eu realmente me sinto<br/>
Mas eu continuo me distanciando<br/>
O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cada palavra que Kihyun pronunciava era repleta de sentimentos, deixando todos que estavam presentes emocionados logo no começo da música.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>O ditado de que o tempo é o remédio<br/>
Era real para mim<br/>
Enquanto os dias passavam<br/>
Eu realmente fiquei melhor<br/>
Mas as vezes quando estou feliz demais<br/>
Eu sinto que vou sofrer de novo<br/>
Eu tenho medo que alguém tire<br/>
Essa felicidade de mim</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Foi apenas nessa parte que Hyungwon reconheceu a melodia da música. Sorriu fraco. Era a música que tanto pedia para Kihyun tocar, aquela a qual foi acordado com. Ele nunca havia imaginado que a música seria tão profunda.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aquelas lembranças bonitas<br/>
Eram tão dolorosas<br/>
Eu estava sofrendo<br/>
Mas a dor não ia embora<br/>
Meus amigos, todas as pessoas<br/>
Eles apenas olham para mim<br/>
Não é assim que eu realmente sou<br/>
Mas eu continuo me distanciando</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hyungwon conseguia sentir todos os sentimentos que Kihyun queria passar. Seus olhos não deixando o garoto no piano por um segundo se quer.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mas ainda, talvez<br/>
Eu ainda consiga ser<br/>
Uma luz nesse mundo<br/>
Talvez, depois<br/>
De toda essa dor<br/>
Eu possa fazer essa luz brilhar um pouco<br/>
Para que eu não desistisse<br/>
Eu não consegui dormir pacificamente nenhuma noite<br/>
Porque talvez se eu continuasse tentando acordar assim<br/>
Eu me encontre</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hyungwon nunca imaginou que Kihyun estivesse passando por momentos ruins, o garoto sempre era quieto... Todos os versos da música eram cheios de dor, essa que fazia Hyungwon querer chorar e ao mesmo tempo subir no palco e abraçar Kihyun.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Quão doloroso deve ter sido?<br/>
Quão doloroso deve ter sido?<br/>
Quão altas devem ter sido minhas esperanças?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Assim que Kihyun terminou de tocar, o auditório se levantou para o aplaudir, Hyungwon incluso. Kihyun demorou alguns segundos para se virar e agradecer, a música e os sentimentos colocados para fora tomaram conta de sua mente, deixando-o como se uma névoa ocupadas toda ela. Desde quando compôs a música ele precisava de alguns segundos para se recuperar depois de toca-la.</p>
<p>“Hm... Oi... Eu sou Kihyun, estudante do último ano de fotografia.” Mais alguns aplausos antes dele continuar. “Me pediram para falar sobre as músicas que irei apresentar, mas essa que acabei de tocar para vocês dispensa comentários, pois tudo está na letra. Porém, prometi para uma pessoa que eu iria responder algumas perguntas.” Kihyun sorriu levemente.</p>
<p>“A primeira e mais frequente pergunta que está pessoa me fazia era quando eu iria tocar a música que ele escutou quando nos conhecemos e, para ele, a resposta era hoje. Essa música que acabei de tocar foi a primeira música que ele me viu tocando, aqui nesse auditório, há alguns meses atrás. Porém, para mim, essa não foi a música...” Hyungwon estava sorrindo, mas quando Kihyun disse aquilo sua mente ficou confusa. “Há mais ou menos um ano atrás, um amigo me chamou para tirar fotos do seu clube de música para fazer uma divulgação e eu fui, e essa pessoa que me fez a pergunta estava lá, tocando uma música no violão. Naquele dia não trocamos muitas palavras, mas descobri que a música que tocava foi composta por ele, então eu não poderia tocar para você a música que nos conhecemos pois não era eu que estava tocando, era você.” Kihyun riu levemente.</p>
<p>Hyungwon estava em choque, surpreso nos níveis mais elevados. Sua mente viajou no tempo, lembrando vagamente daquele dia. Kihyun estava diferente, as bochechas mais magras e o cabelo na cor rosa, mas ainda era o Kihyun que se apresentava no presente.<br/>
Hyungwon se sentia muito estupido por não ter reconhecido o garoto.</p>
<p>Ele levou a mão no rosto demonstrando sua frustração e ao ouvir a risada de Kihyun voltou a olha-lo.</p>
<p>“Outra pergunta que ele me fazia era o porquê de eu sempre tocar nesse auditório... A resposta, no começo, era simples: Sou estudante de fotografia, o auditório da minha faculdade não tem um piano. Porém, com o passar do tempo, a resposta começou a ser: ‘Porque você está aqui.’. É uma resposta boba, mas é a verdadeira. Sua companhia começou a me fazer bem, tão bem que nos dias que você não estava aqui, ou nos dias que eu não vinha, eu não me sentia bem e sentia sua falta.” Kihyun sentia suas orelhas esquentarem de vergonha, mas ele continuou. “Foi por sua causa que eu consegui terminar de compor essa música que acabei de apresentar, o que nos leva para a última pergunta...” Kihyun suspirou. </p>
<p>“Se eu escrevo para alguém as músicas que componho... Você é um estudante de música, a resposta está na cara; sim, a maioria das vezes eu escrevo para alguém, mas não necessariamente todas as músicas precisam ser para alguém, posso compô-las só pela vontade de compor. Mas enfim, essa música que apresentei, que você me ajudou a terminar de compor involuntariamente, eu escrevi para mim mesmo.” Kihyun olhou para a plateia até encontrar Hyungwon e sorriu, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar e Kihyun continuou a falar. “Eu escrevo para alguém, sim, esse alguém sou eu a maioria das vezes, também pode ser para a minha imaginação. Mas, nos últimos meses, uma pessoa tem ocupado minha mente, então comecei a escrever para ela.” O sorriso de Kihyun aumentava assim como o ritmo das batidas do coração de Hyungwon. </p>
<p>“A próxima música que irei apresentar foi escrita para você, é dedicada para você e eu espero que goste.” Kihyun então se virou para o piano novamente e se ajeitou.</p>
<p>Hyungwon encarava o garoto, a informação de que a próxima música era para ele ainda estava processando em sua mente. Ele não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir a música, mas assim que as primeiras notas do piano soaram ele dedicou toda sua atenção para Kihyun e a música que o garoto havia escrito para ele.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Na verdade, após nos conhecermos pela primeira vez<br/>
Dizer “Eu gosto de você”<br/>
Não é algo fácil para mim.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Se eu não me mover primeiro<br/>
Tenho medo de que irei te perder<br/>
Eu escrevi uma carta e preparei um pequeno presente</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Se o meu amor por você aumentar cada vez mais<br/>
Isso só irá me machucar mais</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mas a pessoa pela qual rezo<br/>
E anseio para ter com todo o meu coração<br/>
Eu acredito que está pessoa seja você.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Oh... Estou apaixonado<br/>
Oh... Estou me apaixonando<br/>
Não tenho medo, contanto que eu esteja com você<br/>
O mundo é tão bonito.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aquela música era o oposto da anterior, Kihyun parecia mais leve ao tocar a música, sua voz era suave e seus sentimentos eram expressados em todas as notas e versos. O garoto fechava os olhos em certas partes das música, em outras exibia um sorrisinho e em outras, na maioria, cantava olhando diretamente para Hyungwon, sem medo algum.</p>
<p>Ao acabar a música, sorriu, para o piano, para a plateia e, por fim, para Hyungwon, que também estava com um sorriso no rosto, o aplaudindo de pé junto com os outros.</p>
<p>Kihyun saiu do palco e Hyungwon e Minhyuk saíram do auditório.</p>
<p>“Eu espero que você não tenha mais dúvidas depois disso.” Minhyuk comentou. Hyungwon assentiu. “Posso ir embora agora?”</p>
<p>“Pode.” Disse incerto.</p>
<p>“Vai ficar tudo bem. Por favor, não o trate como se vocês fossem estranhos.” Hyungwon assentiu novamente e Minhyuk saiu.</p>
<p>Hyungwon ficou alguns minutos parado no mesmo lugar, encarando a parede branca a sua frente e perdido em pensamentos.</p>
<p>Ele gostava de Kihyun, a certeza agora era mais forte.<br/>
E Kihyun gostava dele, isso parecia surreal demais, mas era a realidade e ele estava feliz com isso.</p>
<p>Hyungwon cogitou a ideia de ficar ali no corredor e esperar Kihyun ou de ir atrás dele no camarim, apesar de que sabia que era proibido para ele entrar lá.</p>
<p>Quando se virou para sair e ir atrás de Kihyun, deu de cara com o mesmo, os dois se trombaram e riram.</p>
<p>“Oi.” Kihyun disse tímido, mas sorrindo.</p>
<p>“Oi.” Hyungwon respondeu, também sorrindo.</p>
<p>“Estava fugindo?”</p>
<p>“Claro, depois de tudo o que você falou lá a melhor opção era fugir, para não ter que passar vergonha na sua frente.” Kihyun riu.</p>
<p>“Você não sabe ser irônico.”</p>
<p>“Então direi a verdade: estava indo atrás de você.”</p>
<p>“Eu imaginei mesmo.”</p>
<p>“Convencido.”</p>
<p>Os dois saíram do prédio rindo, nenhum deles comentando sobre o que havia acontecido no auditório.</p>
<p>“Você já olhou o festival?” Hyungwon perguntou.</p>
<p>“Não, você já?”</p>
<p>“Algumas coisas.”</p>
<p>“Está interessante?"</p>
<p>“Não sei, é a primeira vez que venho, não tenho com o que comparar.”</p>
<p>“Os festivais de outono nunca são interessantes, prefiro os de primavera e inverno.”</p>
<p>“Você é o especialista de festivais da universidade?” Kihyun riu, parando em uma das barracas expostas e comprando dois doces, um para ele e outro para Hyungwon.</p>
<p>“Pode-se dizer que sim.” E ofereceu o doce para Hyungwon que aceitou com um sorriso.</p>
<p>Os dois deram uma volta pelo festival e resolveram se sentar no jardim da universidade, este estava repleto de folhas alaranjadas, tornando o cenário mais bonito aos olhos dos outros. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Kihyun se pronunciar:</p>
<p>“Então...o que achou da minha apresentação?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon não olhou para Kihyun. Sentia seu rosto esquentando de vergonha, mas respondeu com firmeza na voz:</p>
<p>“Muito boa. Você sempre parecia tímido quando nos encontrávamos no auditório... Nunca imaginei que seria capaz de fazer aquilo.”</p>
<p>As mãos de Kihyun estavam entrelaçadas por nervosismo, mas ao ver o sorriso que Hyungwon continha no rosto, o aperto se suavizou.</p>
<p>Hyungwon continuou ainda sem olhar para Kihyun.</p>
<p>“Eu também me sinto um idiota.” Franziu as sobrancelhas. “Você se lembrou de mim, faz tanto tempo desde aquele encontro... Como eu não lembrei?!” Ele enfiou o rosto nas mãos e ouviu a risada de Kihyun.</p>
<p>“Faz tempo mesmo, mas entendo, eu não era uma pessoa memorável igual a você.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon olhou para Kihyun que lhe encarava com um sorriso.</p>
<p>“Você tinha cabelo rosa. Se isso não é memorável, eu não sei o que é.”</p>
<p>Os dois sorriram um para o outro.</p>
<p>“Rosa não foi a melhor escolha, sempre que me lembro me arrependo.” E passou a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos. O coração de Hyungwon acelerou. “Gosto de como está agora.”</p>
<p>“Eu também.” Hyungwon murmurou sem perceber e Kihyun riu.</p>
<p>“Ainda bem que gosta. Mas só gosta do meu cabelo?” Provocou.</p>
<p>Hyungwon desviou o olhar de vergonha. Murmurou:</p>
<p>“Não.”</p>
<p>Kihyun sorriu e se aproximou mais de Hyungwon, segurou o rosto do maior com as pontas dos dedos gélidas e o fez lhe olhar nos olhos. </p>
<p>“Eu gosto de você.” Disse, os olhos dos dois brilhavam. “Toda vez que eu te via meu coração batia mais rápido, quando conversávamos eu sempre deixava você falar mais porque estava apaixonado por sua voz, quando eu não te via me sentia ansioso e triste, eu só conseguia pensar em quando lhe veria novamente.” Suspirou. “Acho que me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi.” Sorriu. “Eu gosto de você, Hyungwon.” E repetiu.</p>
<p>Terminado de falar, observou as feições de Hyungwon. O garoto estava corado, seus olhos brilhavam e não deixavam de encarar os olhos de Kihyun, vendo a sinceridade do menor.</p>
<p>Hyungwon apertou seus lábios e começou a falar:</p>
<p>“Quando eu não te via sentia que faltava alguma coisa, um dia sem ouvir e ver você tocando o piano fazia meu peito doer e eu não sabia o motivo. Agora eu sei...” Levou suas mãos de encontro com as de Kihyun e fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque do garoto sobre sua pele. “Eu gosto de você também, Kihyun.” Murmurou e sorriu, abrindo os olhos e vendo Kihyun sorrindo também.</p>
<p>Kihyun apoiou sua testa na de Hyungwon e fechou os olhos, Hyungwon fez o mesmo.</p>
<p>“Posso te beijar?” Kihyun murmurou. Hyungwon assentiu, fazendo um som em concordância.</p>
<p>Ainda segurando o rosto de Hyungwon, Kihyun juntou seus lábios nos dele, movimentando-os lentamente, sentindo o gosto um do outro. Seus corações palpitavam contra seus peitos. Era um momento puro, onde os dois transbordavam de felicidade e paixão.</p>
<p>Naquele momento seus corações se preenchiam, como se uma doce melodia estivesse sendo tocada.</p>
<p>Naquele momento só havia eles.</p>
<p>Naquele momento era o início de um forte amor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>